walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Brody (Video Game)
Brody is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. She was a huntress for the Ericson's Boarding School survivors. She was aware of Marlon's deals with nearby raiders and knew about the trading of Sophie and Minerva but kept it a secret to keep the Boarding School safe. Overview Brody seems to suffer from anxiety due to her having panic attacks. She often overthinks or is worried that a particular situation will get worse. Brody sometimes lives in a fantasy world, as she states that she wants to do several things and what she has done yet, referring that maybe that might help her cope with the horrors in the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Nothing is known about Brody's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a student at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth, and lived around the area all of her life. She also had a close friendship with Violet. Post-Apocalypse During the early days of the outbreak, the teachers at the school left Brody along with rest of the children to fend for themselves. Brody assumed some sort of leadership role under Marlon, in order to keep the other children safe. Eventually, while on a supply run outside of the safe-zone around the school, Brody and Marlon, alongside the twins Sophie and Minerva, ran into an hostile group. Marlon broke a deal with the raiders and handed over the twins in exchange for their group's protection. Marlon and Brody then told the rest of the group that Sophie and Minerva were killed by walkers. After that day, Brody and her best friend Violet grew distant from one another. It is unknown if Brody distanced herself from Violet out of guilt over lying about the twins' fates or if Violet blamed her for their supposed deaths. Season 4 "Done Running" Brody returns from hunting with Aasim and Mitch. She is later seen in Boarding School's yard talking with Marlon as Alvin Jr. tries to make friends. She introduced herself to Clementine and called Alvin Jr. "sweet". If Clementine chooses to go fishing with Violet and Brody: The next day, Brody said that she wished everybody could go on a road trip together suggesting that Clementine could drive for them. While Violet seemed annoyed, she asked Clementine where she would go if she could. Then, they went to the shack to collect spears to catch fish. There, Brody revealed she was with Marlon when Sophie and Minerva where killed by walkers and Violet blamed her for their deaths. She asked Clem to talk to Violet to help reconcile both of them. Clementine agrees, to which Brody thanks her. (Determinant) After fishing, the group went to Louis and Aasim, who were hunting in the wood. Violet voiced that she would go to the Grand Canyon if she could. Brody smiled and thanks Clementine. If Clementine chooses to go hunting with Louis and Aasim: After Clementine, Louis, and Aasim visited the fishing cabin to find it ransacked, with the spears stolen, Violet and Brody arrived after failing to catch any fish as someone set off the traps. When Clementine discovered a hand-rolled cigarette made from a bible page, Brody panicked and fled to the school inform Marlon. After Clem, AJ, Violet, and Louis returned with food to the Boarding School, she questioned them where they found it. The group revealed that they got the food from the train station but they met a man there. Brody started to panic again, leaving Marlon to calm her. At night, she argued with Marlon in the basement. When Clem found them, she revealed how Marlon gave Tenn's sister to a group of bandits. Upset, Marlon struck Brody with his flashlight, accidentally splitting her head open. Brody collapsed and Marlon ran to find a first aid kit. Brody said that she couldn't feel her legs and that Marlon said that, if the bandits came back, Marlon would give Clementine and Alvin Jr. to them. She then died. She reanimated and Clementine bashed her head with the same flashlight Marlon used to hit her. Death ;Killed By *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *Marlon (Alive, Accidental) An argument erupts between Marlon and Brody after Clementine discovers their conversation. After revealing Marlon's intentions for Clementine and AJ, Marlon, in a fit of anger, hits her over the head with a flashlight, gashing her head and dying a minute later. * Clementine (Zombified, Out of Mercy) After being locked in the basement with the reanimating Brody, Clementine manages to put her down with the same flashlight. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brody has killed: *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and animals Relationships Brody was Marlon's second-in-command and respected his leadership. After the disappearance of the twins however, their relationship became strained, as Marlon forced her to keep the truth about them to herself and even threatend to kill her if she doesn't. When Brody feared another attack from the raiders, Marlon called her crazy for her fears, leading her to shove him to the ground. They later had a heated argument in the basement. Brody showed fear when being alone with Marlon, claiming he'd kill her if she revealed the truth about the twins. Sadly, her fears became true when she revealed herself to Clementine, though Marlon showed much shock and remorse about this. Clementine In the short time they knew each other Brody and Clementine grew friendly by bonding over where they would like to drive to. Brody will also ask Clementine if she could help her mend her friendship with Violet and will be grateful towards her if she does. (Determinant) After Clementine came back with food from the train station and her run-in with Abel however, it exasperated Brody's paranoia, who chided Clementine for potentially luring Abel to their school. When Clementine came to Brody's defense against Marlon, Brody felt secure enough to reveal to her Marlon's actions with the Delta, though this leaded to her death due Marlon's hands. Before she dies Brody will warn her about Marlon's plan to exchange her and AJ for safety to the Delta and also expresses remorse for not being able to get to know Clementine better. (Determinant) Brody's death saddened Clementine and made her determinant to expose Marlon's actions to the others. Tennessee Louis Minerva TBA Abel Willy They didn't interacted much, but it can be assumed that they had a stable relationship. Willy was saddened about her death and later mourned her alongside the rest of the group. When Violet refused to say an eulogy for Marlon due to him having murdered Brody, he showed confusion and anger, accusing Violet of never having liked Brody anyway and reminded her that she was always mean to her. Aasim Ruby Mitch TBA Omar TBA Rosie TBA Violet The two of them were good friends until the twins disappeared. Afterwards Violet distanced herself from Brody, often getting annoyed by her antics and insulting her, which upset Brody. Despite this however, Violet doesn't hate her and even misses her friendship with her, but is unable to talk to her due to the loss of the twins and Brody reminding her of it with her presence. If Clementine brings Violet to open up to her about her feelings over Brody, Violet and Brody will slowly start to repair their relationship, sharing dreams about a road trip and making jokes about Louis and Aasim. ''(Determinant) ''Otherwise they will remain on bad terms. ''(Determinant) ''When Brody suffers under a panic attack, Violet tries to calm her down, no matter how there relationship stands. When Brody gets killed by Marlon, Violet becomes greatly upset over her loss and turns hostile towards Marlon, even trying to make the final judgement over him if Clementine doesn't. She later murns Brody on the funeral and refuse to say an eulogy for Marlon because he killed Brody. Alvin Jr. Sophie TBA}} Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Done Running" Trivia *Brody's early model had blonde hair and green eyes. *Brody is the only Ericson's Boarding School member who appears in only one episode. *Brody is the first member of Ericson's Boarding School to die in Season 4. **She is also the first living character to die in the season, the first named character to die, and the first character to reanimate and be put down in Season 4. **She is also the first boarding school survivor to reanimate after dying. **She is also the only Season 4 character to reanimate regardless of the player's choices. *Brody appears to suffer from anxiety, as evidenced by her panic attacks and inability to remain calm under pressure. **She is the third character in the video game series to exhibit these symptoms, the first being Sarah, and the second being Greg Fairbanks. *Despite dying from brain damage, Brody still reanimates. *Brody is one of the twenty-seven characters with confirmed ages. The others being Lee Everett (37) , Duck (10), Glenn (22), Sarah (15), Anna Correa (28), Luke (26-27), Clementine (Season 1: 8-9, Season 2: 11, Season 3: 13, Season 4: 16), Alvin (43), Alvin Jr. (Season 2: 0, Season 3: 2, Season 4: 5), Samantha Fairbanks (22), Paige (22), Greg Fairbanks (16), James Fairbanks (13), Alex Fairbanks (7), Mariana García (10), Gabriel García (14), James (19-20), Violet (18), Louis (18), Marlon (18-19), Aasim (18-19), Tennessee (12), Willy (12), Omar (15-16), Ruby (17-18), and Mitch (17-18). References Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Notable Walkers Category:NPC Category:Video Game Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Undeads